


Things that go Bump in the Night

by Raziel_Ray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe Bobby Singer, Best Friends who see each other as brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Dale is Dean, Dean Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Monsters, Parental Bobby Singer, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raziel has PTSD, Raziel has powers, Raziel is Sam in this universe, Raziel is the devil's vessel, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samael is the Devil, Scars, Season 1-5, Season 1-5 alternate universe, Supernatural-Alternate Universe, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel_Ray/pseuds/Raziel_Ray
Summary: Raziel learned at a very young age that monsters are real. Determined that no kid should ever have to go through what he did, he and his best friend who he views as a brother went into the hunting life. Yet, when Raziel starts having visions and showing psychic powers, he and Dale realize they might be in for more than what they bargained for. The fate of the world rests on Raziel's ability to hold out on the devil.





	1. The Road is Long

A tall, young man stood at the back of an old, 1970 Chevelle SS, black and adorned with red racing stripes. The man towered of the American muscle, standing roughly six feet tall, broad shouldered, but hunched with fatigue. Shaggy brown hair hung about his face, just long enough to hang before his eyes. This, causing a bit of annoyance, caused the man to jerk his head enough to throw his hair from his eyes. He sighed as he leaned back against the edge of the open trunk, a dirty rag and bloody machete in his large hands. Using the former to clean the latter.

Nearly twenty-two years old, Raz had already lived a rather rough life. He was made painfully aware of the monsters, human and otherwise, in the world at the tender age of six, when the stupid choices of his father had forced the then young boy into foster care. Not only had the woman that was supposed to take care of him beaten him, but had also used him as her own personal blood bank. Whilst at the same time, his elder foster brother had stripped the boy of any child-like innocence he had.

Having been one of the lucky few, Raz had survived the year long ordeal and got to go back home. Only to find that his father, and the family he had known, were not the loving people he thought them to be. Bottling away his pain, he had turned his attention to the one thing that could keep him distracted from his hellhole of a life. Research. He had to know what that woman who had hurt him so much was. If there were more like her. How to kill the things. He had to know everything.

Luckily, as he’d learned the hard way, Vampirism doesn’t pass through a bite like most movies had suggested. Rather, the victim had to ingest the vampire’s blood. Raz vaguely remembered giving thanks to the gods that his foster mother had never made him do that. He learned different methods of restraining and killing them. Like he told himself, he learned everything.

With the fact that vampires were real, Raz had also began to suspect other things lurked in the dark as well. So, most of the free time of his childhood was spent researching and learning all he could of monsters of all kinds. Until he turned sixteen. With a car, and a way to get money, Raz started to put his research to work. He balanced his Hunting with school, but was rarely home. He'd rather face a nest of hangry vamps then spend an evening with his progressively foul tempered father. And that’s how things were, until he left the  day he turned eighteen.

With a low sigh, the hunter deposited the rag and blade into the trunk of his car. He was satisfied that it was clean. He slammed it closed, and moved around the car. After climbing into the driver seat, the old thing roared to life just before his put it in gear, and pulled away from the side of the back road.

Raz stared out into the dark as he headed for his motel, the only light coming from the headlights of the Chevelle. His thoughts were wondering as the last bits of adrenaline worked its way out of his system. The hunter had just closed a week long vamp hunt, near some small town in northwestern Oregon. He hated when hunts took that long, because that meant more people died. He was startled from his thoughts when Five Finger Death Punch’s  _ The _ _ Pride _ started blaring in the suddenly too small space.

There was a momentary struggle as the hunter pulled his phone from the pocket of his dark tan jacket. Stealing a glance at the screen, it read  _ Dale. _ A huffed sigh left his lips as he answered the call and placed the phone to his ear.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Raz’s deep voice rang out. His voice was rather soft, despite how deep it was. A type of voice one would never expect to hear any ounce of anger in. It was soothing, even. The most surprising aspect was the slight  hint of a southern accent. It wasn’t quite thick enough to pinpoint from what region of the south, but thick enough to tell he was from the south.

“Things go well?” The voice on the other end of the phone asked. Dale had a similar accent, slightly thicker, even. His voice was a bit higher, and a bit harsher than Raz’s. “Yeah, just finished things up. Headed back to the motel for the night, then  gunna be headed back for home base come  mornin ’.” Raz had responded. There was a momentary silence, Raz knew Dale enough to know he was nodding. “Alright, see  ya when  ya get here.” Came through the phone. The Hunter gave a subconscious nod. “See  ya there.” And then he ended the call.

Raz and Dale had been best friends since the fifth grade. By the time they graduated high school, they were practically inseparable. They viewed each other as brothers. Dale was the only person Raz had even hinted to about his past. Dale didn’t know details, but he knew his best friend had spent a year in hell with a monster. After school, the two had gone into the hunting life together.

Dale was nearly a year older than Raz. He had short, dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Yet, unlike the younger man he considered a brother, Dale only stood about five and a half feet tall. What he lacked in height, Dale made up for in attitude, and the man was ruthless in a fight. Several times, Raz had been  grateful he’d never been in a real fight with the older hunter.

Before long, the old Chevelle pulled into the parking lot of a  run down motel. The driver made no hesitation about parking in front of a door at the far end of the complex. Raz was quick to enter the room he’d called home for the past week. As he headed for the bathroom, he stripped off his jacket, and unbuttoned the black and blue flannel beneath. He paused at the door just long enough to peel off his boots, and then walked into the smaller room.

Once inside, he tossed his flannel to the side, but paused before pulling off the last layer, a simple white t-shirt. He was standing in front of the mirror before he finally brought himself to do it. Raz was, by no means, out of shape. He was muscular, but not bulky. His skin was tanned by the southern sun he’d once lived under. His cheeks, shoulders, and chest were dotted with freckles that were almost to light in color to see. But even still, Raz was still extremely self-conscious. His right hand reached up to his left shoulder, gently tracing the biggest reason. The scar of a bite mark adorned said shoulder, a permanent reminder of what caused him to be a hunter in the first place. The only  present his foster mother had given him all those years ago.

With a sigh, Raz stepped away from the mirror and finished stripping, and was quickly in the shower. He wasted no time scrubbing away the grime and blood from the day, and soon the water shut off. He dressed in a simple  long sleeved shirt and sweat pants before leaving the bathroom, and headed straight for the bed. Raz was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Come the next morning, a set of stunning eyes opened directly into a beam of sunlight. They were a brilliant blue, like the deep ocean, and a thick ring of green, yellow, and even flecks of brown circled the center. After taking a moment to focus, they blinked, chasing away the remnants of sleep. Raz then moved to a sitting position on the edge of the bed with a low groan. It was a long drive from northwestern Oregon to the northern mountains of Idaho, where Home Base was located.

Raz fought through the early morning haze as he dressed into his usual outfit of jeans, boots, a t-shirt with a button-up flannel, topping it all off with his jacket. By the time he’d gathered his things and got them to the car, he was wide awake. From there, he checked out of the motel, and hit the road.

Roughly ten hours later, Raz pulled off a mountain road to follow a set of worn tire tracks deep into the trees of some rural property. It took about ten minutes to reach the end. There stood a rather small cabin, with a  wrap around porch. It was run down, but livable. A dark grey Dodge pickup was parked out front, next to which Raz parked his Chevelle. The hunter smiled, knowing that meant Dale was home.

As he got out of the car, a large black pit bull came bounding excitedly towards him. Raz, of course, knelt down to scratch the dog behind his ear. “Hey there, Duke. Where’s  yer daddy at?” He asked the animal. All he got in return was an excited yip. Duke was Dale’s dog. While the pit seemed mild mannered and friendly, he’d also been trained to help on hunts when need be.

Raz gave Duke one more pat on the top of the head before standing and walking towards the cabin. As he walked through the door, he was greeted by a familiar voice. “There  ya are. I was  startin ’ to wonder if them vamps had come back to life and got  ya or  somethin ’.” Raz gave a chuckle, turning towards the dirty blonde he’d long viewed as a brother.

“It was only a nest of three, no big deal. Just took forever the track the  basterds down.” Raz responded. “The genius Raziel Davis having trouble tracking down a few Vamps? I’m surprised at  ya .”

“Yeah, yeah, shut it Dale.”

The blonde gave a resounding laugh, and moved over to the taller, yet younger hunter. “ C’mere .” And with that, Raz was pulled into a short hug. Raz was happy to return it, but as expected, it was short lived. “Please tell me  ya got some sort of dinner  wait’n ?” Raz asked, his stomach growling. “There’s a deer burger and a salad  wait’n for  ya in the fridge, sasquatch.”

Raziel only gave a slight huff towards one of several of Dale’s favored nicknames for him, and headed for the kitchen. The two sat at the kitchen table as Raz ate, discussing details from their last hunts. After everything was cleaned and put away, the two said their goodnights, headed to their own rooms, and to bed.

Then, it started.

_ Raz’s focus came to him, and he’d found himself in some field. Things were moving fast, and in a blur. He was moving. He was fighting? No, he was absolutely brutalizing someone. When everything finally came to focus, he had on fist balled in another man’s collar, having raised him off the ground with supernatural strength. The other fist was balled, raised, and poised to strike again. Raz focused on the other’s face. And slowly, under the mess of blood and bruises, recognition came. Dale. He was beating the  _ _ ever living _ _ crap out of Dale. _

The hunter then woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed with a gasp. He’d had nightmares before. But never ones where he was the monster.


	2. Werewolves in Dekota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Between still getting settled into a totally new life and getting a new job, I've been rather busy as of late. I can't promise when I'll get chapter 3 out, but it will happen.

The next few days passed without much of an issue. The boys went about their usual routine about the cabin, and Raz never once mentioned that nightmare. The very thought of it made his skin crawl. He was used to nightmares. Often, they were dominated by that vampire woman from his childhood, or the teenage boy that had lived with her. But never had he dreamed that he was the monster.

A few days later, early in the morning, Raz sat at the kitchen table. His silver laptop was open on the table in front of him. He was slowly scrolling through the pages as he absently ate a breakfast muffin. His focus was only broken when a bedraggled Dale entered the room. _“’_ _Lways th_ _’ early bird.”_ The older hunter quipped as he staggered to the coffee pot. Raz let out a bit of a scoff, accompanied with a slight smile. _“World never rests.”_ He threw back in turn. A slight chuckle came from the dirty blonde as he prepared the coffee pot.

_“So, anythin’ in th_ _’ news worth our attention?”_

_“Yeah, actually.”_ Raziel twisted in his chair so he could look over at Dale, who was still in his PJs. _“Some folks were killed over in South Dakota. Officials think it was an animal attack, but.”_ The shaggy haired hunter raised a finger. _“They were all missing their hearts.” “Werewolves?”_ Dale turned slightly to eye his younger companion. _“That's what I’m thinking. Guessing by how many people were killed, I’m thinking it’s a pack of around three or four. Probably pure bloods too, since there hasn’t been a full moon in the past couple weeks.”_ Raz continued to rattle on the details, and his assumptions based on contextual clues. Before long, Dale cut him off with a laugh.

_“Jeez, man. We know what they are and how to kill them. We don’t need the full detective’s report.” “It never hur_ _-”_ Dale cut him off with a wave of a hand. _“Save that freakishly genius skill of yours until we get there. We still have to track them down.”_ Raz gave a bit of a defeated nod. _“Sounds like a plan. You, get ready. I’ll start loading up the car.”_ The younger man shut his laptop as he said this, and stood up. Dale gave a short nod before turning his attention back to the coffee pot.

Roughly an hour later, Dale walked out of the cabin with a duffel bag in hand. Raz had just finished loading up the gear and was closing the trunk. _“Hey,_ _ya_ _think Bobby would let us crash at his place while we’re working this case?”_ Dale asked as he threw his bag in the back seat, next to Raziel’s. _“Never hurts to ask.”_ The brunette responded, throwing the keys over to the blonde. The younger hunter didn’t like driving if he didn’t have to, and while the Chevelle was his car, Dale seemed to love it more than he did. The dirty blonde gave a wide smile. “ _I don’t get how you don’t like driving Baby any more than you do.”_ Raz shrugged. _“Driving just_ _ain’t_ _my thing, I guess. Besides, I’m going to see if I can’t dig up any more info on the case while we’re on the road.” “Suit yourself.”_ With that, the boys climbed into their respective seats and headed east.

The trip took roughly a day and a half, the boys having stopped at a motel overnight. It was just past noon when the rumble of the Chevelle pulled into Singer’s Salvage. The boys had met Bobby on a hunt a couple of years back, and kept in contact. The old drunk had been a help to them several times since, and vice versa. The older man stepped out on the porch as the two boys got out of the car. _“Would it hurt_ _ya idjits_ _to call before showing up?”_ Bobby called out, but the smile he wore betrayed that he was actually happy to see the two. 

Raz waved with a sheepish smile. _“It’s good to see you too, Bobby.”_ He responded before grabbing his army green duffel from the back seat. Dale followed suit. The boys joined the older man on the porch. _“_ _Wonderin_ _’ if we could crash here for a few days. Got a werewolf case next town over. Thought you could use the company too.”_ Dale rattled off, jabbing a thumb in the air in the general direction of the town he mentioned. Raz didn’t add anything verbally, but nodded along to what the blonde said. Bobby was silent for a moment, but then gave a short nod. _“Don’t see why not. Been a minuet since I see you boys anyways.”_ The two younger hunters gave a smile. _“Thanks.”_ Raz added.

It didn’t take long for them to get settled in. Raziel had opted to take the couch in the main room, and Dale the guest room. The three hunters now sat at the kitchen table. Raziel was rattling off what he’d already learned about the case with Bobby while they all had a few beers. It was decided that they would head out and start on the investigation the next morning. 

As the younger and older hunters discussed the case, Dale had gone silent. He’d seen it before, but with each visit, he saw it more and more. Raz had latched into Bobby like a father figure. If Bobby had noticed at all, he didn’t seem to mind. Dale knew Raz never had the best relationship with his dad, so it only made since that he would look at the old hunter like he did. 

_“I think there’s about three or four of them”_ Raz’s voice sounded as Dale came back to reality. The dirty blonde gave a laugh. _“Child’s play, we can take_ _em_ _.”_ Bobby gave him a dangerous look. “ _You should know better than to underestimate anything.”_ He said in a warning tone. Dale shrank back with a wry smile and Raz playfully elbowed him. _“Yeah Dale, you should know better.” “Shut it, Sasquatch.”_ A moment later, all three hunters were laughing.

Raz reached up, pinching the bridge on his nose between the fingers of both hands, and then ran them across his freckled cheeks. Those multicolored eyes then turned to his blonde friend. _“Hey Dale,_ _ya_ _mind grabbing the gear? Need to count up and make sure we got enough silver for the job.”_ The shaggy haired hunter suggested. Dale nodded, stood, and headed out for the car.

Once Dale was out of earshot, Raz turned back to Bobby, a sigh leaving his lips. _“Hey Bobby, can I talk to you about something?”_ The elder hunter gave a slight nod. _“What is it?” “I, uh...”_ Raziel wasn’t really sure how to say it. He’s never been one to share much about his emotions or what scared him. The young hunter was pretty shut off on that department. _“I._ _..had_ _a nightmare the other night.”_ He went on. _“I mean, I have nightmares all the time. But this one...this one was different. Every nightmare I’ve ever had,_ _its always been bad things happening to me. But this one, this one I was the monster, and I was beating the life out of Dale.”_

He paused, but then spoke up again before Bobby could say anything. _“I know, I know. I shouldn’t be getting so worked up over something as small as a dream. It’s stupid, sorry I brought it up.”_ His tone was very  self-critical . Raz often was very hard on himself. He had to do things right, or it would really bother him. _“It’s not stupid.”_ Bobby finally said. _“Dreams, people don’t give them as much credit as that should. Whatever it was, I’m sure it was nothing. I’ve seen how you boys are around each other, and I know you would never want to hurt Dale. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”_ Raz nodded. _“Yeah, you’re right. Probably just the stress of the job getting to me or something.”_ That was when Dale came back, arms full with various types of gear.

The next several hours was spent with the three hunters going over their gear, and planning out the next day. The sun had set, the last dim light slipping through the windows as it finally sank out of view. Raz sighed, and glanced at the clock. They’d have to get up early the next morning if they hoped to track down the werewolves before dark that next night. He stiffened slightly, lightly smacking his palm against the table. _“I’m going to hit the hay, long day tomorrow.”_ The youngest hunter said in his usual soft tone. Bobby nodded in reply. _“I’ll follow after_ _ya_ _here in a while.”_ Dale said. Raz nodded and slipped into the next room, getting settled in for the night.

The night went by quietly, no nightmares, no dreams even. Raz was suddenly brought back to consciousness by the sound of his alarm. He quickly reached out and snagged his phone, shutting off the blaring noise. Cracking his eyes open, the hunter glanced at the time. 5 A.M. A sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed on the couch for a few moments longer. He figured it would be another hour or so before Dale was up, and the same for Bobby. This gave the young hunter enough time for his morning routine without bothering either of the older men.

Raz got up and went about his business. Still clad in his clothes from the day before, he slipped into the kitchen to retrieve his water bottle from the fridge, then returned to the living room. He stretched, and then went about his morning workout. Sit-ups, pushups, crunches, just day to day workouts to keep him fit and strong, and able to do what his job required of him. About 45 minutes later, he dug out a new set of clothing and quietly went upstairs to the bathroom for a shower. 

By the time he got out of shower, the others were up and in the kitchen. Raz walked in, toweling off his still damp hair, and gave a short smile. The three shared a quick greeting just before Dale disappeared to bathroom. Before long, both boys had everything gathered up and were standing beside the old Chevelle.

_“Keep an eye on them phones, might need some backup.”_

Dale called to Bobby, who stood on the porch. 

_“You two idjits keep an eye on each other’s back.”_

Bobby called back in response. Raz couldn’t help but chuckle at the words, _“Don’t worry, we will.”_ With that, the two hunters climbed into the old muscle car and drove off. 

The town they were headed for was about an hour’s drive away. Before long, they pulled into the parking lot of the town morgue. The boys got out, both clad now in suits, and headed inside. At the receptionist’s desk, Dale was the one to speak as they both held out very real looking fake FBI badges. _“Agent’s Willis and_ _Staedo_ _, we’re here to see the bodies of the supposed animal attacks.”_ The woman at the desk, her tag reading Lisa Williamson, looked up with slight confusion. _“What’s the FBI want with a couple of animal attacks?”_

_“There’s a serial killer with a calling card very similar to the injuries described with the victims. Claw marks, appearing to have been eaten, missing hearts. We’ve been tracking him for some time.”_ Raziel, under the guise of Agent  Staedo , responded. Lisa nodded slightly, “ _That’s not disturbing at all, right this way.”_

Lisa stood, walking out from behind her desk and down the hall. Raz and Dale followed. They turned into a room towards the back of the building, a small office like room which had another door leading into the room where the autopsies were performed and the bodies kept. _“The bodies are in lockers 3, 10, and 15.”_ Lisa said as she looked at some paperwork on the desk. _“This part isn’t in my job description, so I trust you two know what you are doing.”_ Dale gave a confident nod. Lisa looked at the two a moment longer before turning and heading back to her desk.

The two boys then entered the next room. Raz went the first mentioned locker, 3, and opened it. He pulled out the rack on which the body laid and turned his head away with a grimace. The poor man’s chest cavity had been violently torn open, and as the police report had said, was missing his heart. Raz picked up the tub that rested at the body’s feet, and took it to the nearby table. After opening it, he and Dale spread was assumedly the dead man’s personal effects and clothes.

Sometime later, they finished going through the third victim’s possessions. _“All of them had receipts for cabins in a park not far from here.”_ Raz stated as he looked over a bloody piece of paper. _“But the bodies were found in a ditch several miles away.” “Maybe our wolves snagged these people while they were hiking or something.”_ Raz nodded at Dale’s suggestion. _“It would make since. The pack probably patrols the trails further away from people and snags the occasional lone hiker. Which means they’re either holed up somewhere here in town, or somewhere in the park.”_

Dale nodded. _“Let’s hit up the local diner, we can ask around about any strange people while we’re getting something to eat.” “Sounds good.”_ They packed everything back up as they found it, peeled off the plastic gloves and threw them away, then left the room. They said a quick goodbye to Lisa as they passed and walked back to the car. 

The diner was only a few streets over. Having parked, the boys went inside and occupied a booth at the side of the main area. The ate, and asked a few questions. They learned that there was a trail in the park that locals had come to avoid. The ‘animal attacks’ had gone on for years, and the people that were found dead were always last seen taking said trail. With the new knowledge, the boys left the diner and tracked down the cheapest motel in the area. They needed more information and doubted they could get it before nightfall. Once settled in, Dale headed for a nearby bar to hustle some cash from a few rounds of pool. Raz stayed in the room with his laptop, researching what he could on the park the werewolves were  apparently in. 

It was late into the night before Dale returned, obviously drunk. He tossed the wad of cash he’d won on the nightstand of one of the two beds in the room, and collapsed against the mattress. He was out as soon as his face hit the pillow. Raziel rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, but he hadn’t expected much of anything else of the man he called a brother. The younger of the two stayed up a while longer to wrap up the research before changing into a set of sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. Raz occupied the empty bed, and slowly sank into sleep.


End file.
